Возвращение Рапунцель
Возвращение Рапунцель (англ. Rapunzel's Return) — первый эпизод третьего сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Данная серия является седьмым специальным часовым эпизодом мультсериала и её премьера состоялась 7 октября 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = После выяснения причин предательства Кассандры Рапунцель возвращается в Корону, которую в это время захватил один из её самые опасных врагов. |-| Оригинал = After learning the reason behind Cassandra’s betrayal, Rapunzel returns to Corona only to find it taken over by one of her most dangerous enemies. Описание 250px|thumb|left|Кассандра и Зачарованная девушка смотрят на маленькую Кэсс Спустя несколько минут после кражи лунного камня в конце предыдущего эпизода Кассандра рассказывает Рапунцель и Юджину о причинах своего поступка. Выясняется, что в Доме вчерашнего завтра некая Зачарованная девушка заманила Кассандру в таинственную комнату и показала ей часть её прошлого: оказывается, Кассандра является дочерью Матушки Готель, которая бросила свою дочь после похищения Рапунцель. Зачарованной девушке удаётся убедить Кассандру в том, что Рапунцель вечно отбирает у неё все возможности стать кем-то большим, чем просто королевская прислуга, и она вечно будет в тени принцессы, если не заберет лунный камень, что она в итоге и сделала, решим таким образом присвоить себе судьбу принцессы Короны. 250px|thumb|right|Рапунцель пытается остановить Кассандру После завершения короткого рассказа приёмной дочери Капитана Гвардии в зал с лунным камнем заходят Лэнс Стронгбоу и Адира, которые сразу же поняли, что произошло нечто ужасное. Адира набрасывается на Кассандру, пытаясь отобрать у неё магический артефакт, но с помощью силы лунного камня Кэсс удается откинуть её, а также отобрать у неё волшебный меч, который может уничтожать чёрные камни. Предательница убегает из замка Эдмунда, игнорируя просьбы Рапунцель остановиться и обсудить произошедшее, дабы найти решение появившейся проблемы в их отношениях. 250px|thumb|left|Воздушный шар готовиться к отлету После побега Кассандры внимание всей группы фокусируется на способе возвращения назад в Корону: их экипаж был в очередной раз разрушен несколько часов назад, а канатная дорога между Тёмным Королевством и остальным миром была уничтожена Эдмундом, так что все они оказались во временной изоляции на территории заброшенного государства. В этот момент в небе над друзьями появляется воздушный шар, которым управляет Ульф: оказывается, что на Корону кто-то напал, из-за чего Рапунцель и её друзья должны немедленно вернуться на родину. Адира и Король Эдмунд решают временно остаться в своей стране, а все остальные члены группы садятся в летающий аппарат Ульфа и отправляются назад, в начало пути из чёрных камней. 250px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и Фельдспар Через некоторое время друзья долетают до Короны. Радующие своему возвращению домой герои вскоре понимают, что улицы королевства по каким-то непонятным причинам опустели, в связи с чем Рапунцель и её друзья начинают искать кого-то, кто может объяснить им, что произошло. Спустя некоторое время они натыкаются на Фельдспара, который занят сбором странных зелёных камней, которые он мгновение назад случайно выронил из своего ведра. Принцесса бросается на помощь сапожнику, который вскоре заявляет, что все жители Короны были отправлены по приказу Короля Фредерика в шахты для сбора этих камней. После этих слов Рапунцель и её спутники принимают решение отправиться во дворец для беседы с её отцом. 250px|thumb|left|Возвращение сепаратистов Принцесса и её группа находят короля и королеву в тронном зале дворца. Девушка бросается к своим родителям, но они по необъяснимым причинам не узнают её и просят отойти от них. В этот момент Рапунцель замечает, что у её отца в медальоне вставлен не герб Короны, а символ Сепаратистов Сапории. Неожиданно появившиеся в дверях Эндрю и его помощники приветствует девушку и объявляют ей, что их королевство захвачено, и отныне оно называется «Новой Сапорией». Одновременно с ними в тронном зале появляется Вэриан, который оказывается новым союзником сепаратистов: при его поддержке сепаратисты взяли в плен родителей Рапунцель, а затем с помощью палочки забвения стерли их воспоминания. 250px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и её друзья отступают Сепаратисты объясняют группе друзей свой план: с помощью открытого Вэрианом минерала Квириниум они планируют распространить силу палочки забвения и стереть память всех жителей Короны. Желающие остановить их друзья Рапунцель начинают сражение с ними, однако сепаратистам с помощью изобретений Вэриана удается легко победить их, после чего они сгоняют всех своих противников в один угол помещения и взрывают там бомбу: часть здания обрушивается, а принцессу и её спутников взрывной волной выбрасывает на улицу. 250px|thumb|left|В подвале у Ксавье Друзья понимают, что им не одолеть сепаратистов в одиночку, в связи с чем они убегают из замка и прячутся в кузнице Ксавье. Сепаратисты начинают погоню за ними, но нашедший друзей кузнец прячет их подвале своего дома, где к этому моменту уже находились Большой Нос, Аттила, Фридборг и Монти. Ксавье объясняет вернувшимся в Корону, что все население вынуждено по приказу короля круглосуточно добывать открытые Вэрианом минералы, из-за чего они при поддержке королевской гвардия (члены которой отправились за пределы Короны для поиска принцессы) готовят восстание. После этого кузнец и его сообщники присягают на верность Рапунцель, признавая её тем самым новой королевой Короны. 250px|thumb|right|Рапунцель и её новая сковородка После этого Рапунцель возвращается в кузницу, дабы сделать себе новую сковородку, ведь старая была сломана во время битвы с сепаратистами. Юджин отправляется вслед за принцессой, желая поговорить с ней о недавних событиях, ведь он понимает, что девушка переживает из-за предательства Кассандры. Рапунцель всячески уходит от разговора и пытается сделать вид, что все хорошо. В этот момент к ним подходит Ксавье, который просит их присоединиться к остальным для помощи в разработке плана действий. Девушка обещает подойти к ним через пару минут, после чего Юджин и кузнец уходят, а Рапунцель незаметно убегает в замок, дабы попытаться в одиночку выгнать сепаратистов. Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Юджин Фицерберт * Кассандра * Паскаль * Вэриан * Эндрю Второстепенные персонажи * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Адира * Максимус * Фиделла * Коротышка * Король Эдмунд * Зачарованная девушка * Матушка Готель * Капитан Гвардии * Ульф * Фельдспар * Ксавье * Фридборг * Большой Нос * Аттила * Монти * Кай * Клементина * Квирин Песни * Я жду среди кулис (реприза) (англ. Waiting In the Wings) * Пересечь черту (англ. Crossing the Line) * Обратное заклинание * Сильнее, чем когда-либо (англ. Stronger Than Ever Before) Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды третьего сезона